


Brothers?

by ronniebun



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, No Mercy, Slow Burn, Stepbrother AU, but also straight oooOOOo, connors still dead hahahaha, evans gonna live with the consequences, fucking get ready dudes, gay? gay., i forgot jeremy's dad's name someone be a dear and tell me, ok a little mercy, squip incident still happened too lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniebun/pseuds/ronniebun
Summary: It’s been a few months since Jeremy’s dad told him he was dating someone new. Jeremy wasn’t very keen on it at first, but after he met her he figured it wouldn’t be as bad, even though she can never replace his real mom.





	1. CHAPTER 01

It’s been a few months since Jeremy’s dad told him he was dating someone new. Jeremy wasn’t very keen on it at first, but after he met her he figured it wouldn’t be as bad, even though she can never replace his real mom. 

She was kind though, and understanding about his emotions. She made it clear she was going to be apart of his family now, but she didn’t force him to call her mom. She knew she could never fill that role in whole, but she did try her best to be a good step-mother.

 

Heidi Hansen was truly a wholesome woman, and Jeremy appreciated her. He especially admired her for trying to be there for her son, Evan. Despite Heidi being busy with work, she tries her best to make time for her son, Jeremy’s dad, and Jeremy. He looks up to her for her dedication, though he’ll never fully admit it to her.

He’s still nervous around her, which he knows he shouldn’t be, but she’s so affectionate. It’s honestly hard not to get embarrassed over minor things like her praising him or hugging him when he hasn’t experienced that in a long time with a parental figure. 

 

Jeremy wonders if Heidi’s son, Evan, get’s just as nervous around his dad. Sure, he isn’t as affectionate as Heidi, but someone new coming into your life had to of made the blond nervous. 

He wishes he could have a conversation with Evan about their feelings on all of this, but he’s just as nervous around Jeremy as Jeremy is with Heidi. Jeremy tries to talk with Evan, but all Evan can do is stutter and then turn away. It’s okay though, this can be hard for people. Hell, it’s hard for Jeremy. So, he’ll give Evan all the time he needs to get used to him.

 

After the Squip incident, Jeremy’s become more mature than he used to be. He’s still childish in his own way though, especially with Michael. Michael… He hasn’t talked to him in a few days due to all the ‘new family activities’, he wonders if he would even want to speak to Jeremy. Of course they’re still best friends, but Jeremy’s still anxious around Michael after everything that’s happened. 

He knows Michael would never abandoned Jeremy, not like he did to Michael, but doubts are still there. The tiny voices left in his head, which he can never fully get rid of, will never let Jeremy’s betrayal to Michael go. 

  
  


Jeremy sighs, pulling out his phone to look over the contacts for Michael’s. He stares at Michael’s number, before pressing call. It rings, and rings. It feels like an eternity before it goes to voicemail. Jeremy’s eyes gloss over, he knows Michael could be busy right now, but the doubts inside his head get the best of him.

He let’s out a shaky breath, realizing tears were falling down his cheeks. It’s pathetic how Jeremy stated the only voice he’d listen to is his own, and then cry about the leftover Squip telling him Michael was purposely ignoring him and how he didn’t want to be friends.

 

He slowly sits down in yellow beanbag on the floor of his room, setting his head in his hands as he silently sobs to himself. Everything he’s ever done when the Squip was fully activated flood his mind, causing him to cry harder. He knows he shouldn’t and that everyone has forgiven him in their own ways, but he couldn’t help it. 

Sobs filled the room, despite Jeremy trying his best to be quiet, he’s the loudest thing in the house. He hopes to himself that his dad isn’t home, and is on a date with Heidi. But those dreams are shattered when he hears someone slowly walk up the steps of his house.

 

He tries to quiet down, rubbing the tears from his eyes as hiccups escaped his lips. He gulped down extra saliva that filled his mouth during the sobs as he wiped his face with his shirt. He froze when the door slowly creaked open, he kept his gaze away from the door.

“Go away, dad. I’m fine.” Jeremy’s shaky voice filled the room. A shaky breath came from the doorway, “Act- Actually..” Evan’s small voice spoke out, making Jeremy look up in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe Evan fucking Hansen caught him sobbing to himself like a baby.

 

Evan’s expression was scared, while Jeremy’s was embarrassed. They stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity before Evan gulped, “Are you.. Are you okay..?” Jeremy looked away, sniffling “Yeah dude, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” He cursed at himself for his voice cracking half-way through.

Evan walked in the room slightly, “Wanna.. Do you um.. Want to talk about it?” His voice sounded small, and quiet, but.. Comforting. Jeremy sat there for a moment, letting silence fill the room before he let out a shaky breath, looking back at Evan.

 

“Yeah.”


	2. CHAPTER 02

“It happened a couple months ago, a popular kid named Rich told me about it in a bathroom.” Jeremy wiped some snot away from his nose as he gestured Evan to sit in the other beanbag across from him. 

After Evan sat down, staring, Jeremy sighed. “He told me he took this.. Pill. It was called a Squip. He told me how it can make you  _ cooler.  _ I was such a dweeb back then-still am-so I was desperate. I listened to everything he had to say.” Evan looked skeptical but kept quiet. 

 

“He told me he had this hook-up guy. Works at Payless Shoes at the Menlo Park Mall, told me the pill cost six hundred dollars” Jeremy sighed, leaning into the beanbag, “He told me to the money to school on Monday, I was skeptical though. So, I asked to hang with my buddy Michael and talked to him about it.”

Jeremy stood up, searching through his drawer, “He told me Rich was probably scamming me, but since I was so desperate I told him ‘what if he’s telling the truth?’ but even I started to believe I was being scammed.” He took out some weed and a hollowed out cigar from his drawer, making Evan’s eye widen, “Jeremy- you smoke drugs!?”

 

Jeremy flinched, almost dropping said drug, “Oh- uh- only pot. It helps me calm down, Michael got me into it..” He sighed, sitting back down in the bean bag, pulling out a lighter. “Anyways, Michael and me had an idea to go to Payless Shoes to see if it was true, instead of giving a popular bully six hundred fucking dollars.”

Jeremy started rolling the weed into the hollow cigar, keeping his eyes focused, “Anyways, we go down there, right? I was a it nervous after we walked in, so Michael pushed me forward towards the cashier guy. I commented on his sideburns and he said ‘Let’s see the money.’ Both me and Michael were confused.” 

 

“I asked how he knew why I was there, and he said ‘Just look at you.’ I was a bit offended, but took out my wallet, about to give him the six hundred before he stopped me, saying the fee was only 4 hundred.” Evan tilted his head, “So, Rich was trying to scam you?” Jeremy chuckled, finishing the blunt as he lit it, “I thought that too, but apparently his home life was pretty sucky and needed the money, so..”

Jeremy took a hit of the blunt, before sighing out the smoke, making Evan plug his nose, “Anyways, the dude gives me a shoebox, and pulls out a grey pill from it. Saying how it isn’t his problem what I do with it, or what it does with  _ me.  _ He tells me the only way to activate it is to swallow it while drinking Mountain Dew.”

  
  


“So, Michael and me go to a food court to get some mountain dew and some food. After we get our food and sit down at one of the tables, I swallow it with the mountain dew, and  _ nothing _ felt different.” Jeremy sighed, noticing Evan covering his nose, “Oh, sorry. Do you want me to put this out?” Evan shook his head, smiling weakly, “N-no. If it- if it makes you more comfortable then I’ll deal with it..” 

Jeremy smiled slightly, standing up to open a window, “Anyways, I notice this girl I liked arrive at the mall, so I go up to talk to her, when all of the sudden zaps shot through my body. A robotic voice echoing through my mind that there will be ‘mild’ pain. It definitely wasn’t mild whatsoever.” After opening the window, he sat back down, taking another puff from the blunt.

 

“All of the sudden, all the pain stops, and when I look up, this tall ass dude is standing in front of me, telling me he’s my ‘Squip.’” Jeremy sat still for a moment, before sighing. “Long story short, it made me ignore Michael, then I called him a loser at a party, then I had a play at my school where all the students in the play got squiped and then Michael, even after me abandoning him, bursts in with Mountain Dew Red-which can deactivate the squip-and tried to get me to drink it after he realized all the students became squiped.” 

Jeremy let out a long breath, “Anyways, after a few dumb attempts of the squip stopping me from drinking the mountain dew red, I got Christine-the girl I liked-to drink it. And in return, she let out a high pitched scream which made everyone squipped pass out, but also deactivating our squips. Halfly anyways.” He looked down, smiling slightly, “I wake up in a hospital, next to Rich. You know that party I mentioned earlier? He burned down the house because of his squip. So he got covered in some pretty gnarly burns. Anyways, after talking with him, Michael walks in the room. He forgave me, even after everything I did.”

 

Evan smiled, “That’s nice- nice of him..” Jeremy chuckled, “Yeah. But.. Since Heidi and my dad have been making us participate in family activities, I haven’t hung out with him or talked to him much lately. So I tried to call him earlier, and when he didn’t answer the faint remnants of the squip started talking about how he was purposely ignoring me. And even though I know that isn’t true.. It still made me sad, you know..?”

Jeremy looked up at Evan, smiling sadly. Evan nodded, “Even- Even though I’m a bit- a bit skeptical about all of this, I can see why it- why it made you upset he didn’t answer your call.” Jeremy put out his blunt, “Yeah.. Anyways that’s why I was crying like a baby. So, why are you at my house? Is my dad and Heidi here too?”

 

Evan stood up suddenly, “Oh- oh yeah! They’re downstairs. They uh- wanted to talk to both of us about something. I don’t know- know what though..” Jeremy smiled, standing up while patting Evan’s shoulder, “Let’s go then, dude.” He walked out his room, Evan following slowly behind.   
  


Once they make it downstairs and into the living room, Heidi looked up from her seat on the couch, “Finally! Honey, they’re down here!” Jeremy’s dad walked into the room, smiling, “Sit down you two, this might be some big news.” Jeremy eyed him suspiciously, then squinted at Heidi, “You’re not pregnant are you..?” 

Heidi let out a laugh, “God no- this is a bit more mild.” After Evan and Jeremy sat down on the couch, Heidi stood up and walked over to Jeremy’s dad, staring at the boys, “We’re getting married!”

 

Silence filled the room, Heidi and Jeremy’s dad smiled as Evan and Jeremy sat there, stunned.

 

“What.”


	3. CHAPTER 03

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but we love each other and feel as if this is the best decision.” Heidi smiled expectantly at the boys, who stayed frozen in place. No one moved, no one made a sound. You could drop a penny on the carpeted floor and be able to hear it through the whole house.

Evan suddenly stood up, making everyone flinch, “You- You guys can’t get married!” Shaky breaths came out from him, as he leaned on the couch for support, “You’ve- You’ve only know each other for- for five months!” Jeremy stared at Evan, before a sigh came from Heidi, “We won’t be getting married ‘till next year, however we are engaged, and that’s just how things are, Evan.”

 

Evan let out a dry chuckle, “‘That’s just how things are’? No- you know how things really are? Hor-horrible! You date a guy for five- five months and suddenly you’re all in- in cahoots about marriage?” Jeremy stared wide eyed at him, he’s never seen Evan genuinely upset.

Jeremy’s dad looked out of place during this, he looked over at Jeremy for help but all he did was shrug. What could Jeremy even do? 1; he was stoned, 2; he was still in shock about the news. “Evan, sweetie, when you grow up and find someone you really love, you’ll realize time doesn’t matter, as long as you want to spend the rest of your life with them.”

 

Evan stared at her, his voice low, “Why couldn’t you realize that information before you decided to get with dad and have me?” Shock fell over Heidi’s face as Evan continued to glare at her. The room was silent, no one had the guts to speak up. Evan sighed, turning away as he walked towards the door, storming out of the house with his phone in hand. Heidi let out a shaky breath as she leaned against Jeremy’s dad, “Maybe we should have waited before telling him..”

They walked out, leaving Jeremy there, sitting on the couch.

  


Evan walked down the streets, shaky breaths escaping him as he looked through his contacts. He clicked on the first one, pressing call. It rang, and rang, until thankfully, it picked up.

“Jar-Jared?” Evan’s voice sounded.. Broken. That’s the best way to describe it, he sounded like someone stabbed him through the throat. “Evan? What’s up, you sound like shit.” A laugh came from the other end, “I- um.. I need to talk to you? If- if that’s okay but if it isn’t then-” “Dude, shut up. Text me where you are and I’ll drive down there.”

 

Evan texted Jared the street name he was on as he sat down on the sidewalk, waiting. It felt like hours, before bright headlights shined on Evan, and the sound of a window rolling down filled his ears, “Get in, Hansen.” Evan stood up as fast as he could, walking over to the passenger side, hopping in. Jared sighed, leaning against his hand.

“You owe me for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a shorter chapter, and isn't as good as the other two, but hopefully it's okay! Also, for those who didn't know, this story was inspired by a AU I found from a tumblr user named edenleicester. Go check them out if you can! By the way, my tumblr is honeyseed.


End file.
